North Kryta Province
General Information Area Name: North Kryta Province Region: Kryta General Description: North Kryta Province is an explorable area in the lands of Kryta, just outside of Lion's Arch. It is split in two around a ridge of hills that forms more or less the shape of a lowercase "y". To the west is a wide, open field, to the north is another open field and north of that is a beach, and to the east is a swamp. Those who Prince Rurik led out of Ascalon have set up a settlement around a hill located at the northwest point of this ridge. Exits / Neighbour Areas *Northwest: Nebo Terrace *Northeast: Scoundrel's Rise *Crevasse: Beneath Lion's Arch (Only if Eye of the North is Unlocked on your account) Outposts and Cities *Southwest: D'Alessio Seaboardimage:MissionIcon_sml.png *Southeast: Lion's Archimage:CityIcon_sml.png Quests Skill Capture * Riposte from Nav Sharpquill (not available before Copperhammer Mines). * Defensive Stance from Nav Sharpquill (not available before Destiny's Gorge). * Protective Bond from Leaps Thunderclap (not available before Maguuma Stade or The Amnoon Oasis). * Tiger's Fury from Squaw Nimblecrest (not available before Seeker's Passage as Quest reward from A Belated Betrothal). * Energizing Wind from Cella the Hooded (not available before Port Sledge) * Incendiary Bonds from Chuff Quickbeak (not available before The Forgotten Ones quest at Destiny's Gorge). * Rust from Laris the Meateater (not available before Port Sledge). * Flame Burst from Chuff Quickbeak (not available before The Misplaced Sword quest at Heroes' Audience). Bestiary Monsters *Caromi Tengu ** 13 (24) Caromi Tengu Brave ** 13 (24) Caromi Tengu Scout ** 12 (24) Caromi Tengu Wild *Elementals ** 10 Enchanted Clay (only during Orrian Excavation) *Ettins ** 15 (25) Gypsie Ettin *Gargoyles ** 14 (24) Mergoyle *Imps ** 11 (24) Fire Imp ** 13 Inferno Imp *Nightmares ** 15 (25) Nightmare (Kryta) (only during Graven Images) ** 20 Fog Nightmare *Plants ** 17 Ancient Oakheart ** 17 Reed Stalker (only in Normal Mode) *Skale ** 11 (24) Bog Skale *Titans (Only During Defend North Kryta Province) ** 28 Wind Born Titan ** 28 Water Born Titan ** 28 Earth Born Titan ** 28 Rotting Titan ** 24,28 Wild Growth Bosses *Ettin ** 15 Smuush Fatfist *Gargoyle ** 15 (28) Leaps Thunderclap ** 15 (28) Slikk Sandhopper *Skale ** 15 (28) Cella the Hooded ** 15 Laris the Meateater ** 15 (28) Geck the Coldblooded *Tengu ** 15 Chuff Quickbeak ** 15 Squaw Nimblecrest ** 15 Nav Sharpquill ** 15 (28) Swoop Needlegrip ** 15 (28) Pello Agileclaw ** 15 Rawr Wildeye *Titan (during Defend North Kryta Province) ** 28 Mentanl Arobo *Peacekeeper ** / 24 (30) Insatiable Vakar *White Mantle ** / Sarnia the Red-Handed Animals *Lynx NPCs * 20 Captain Greywind * 8 Kryta Male (only during Orrian Excavation) * 10 Archivist Ithimar * 1 Crevasse (Only if Eye of the North is Unlocked on your account) * 20 Dalos Ekarus * 20 Meika Ulrikar * 20 M.O.X. Collectors *Helton Wills *Leighton Cranford *Wintun the Black Points of Interest *Ascalon Settlement Notes * The southwest exit acts as a resurrection shrine if a player dies within its range. * Vanquishers must defeat 171-248 monsters in this area. **Helpful quests to have active include Defend North Kryta Province (number of foes drops to ~140) and The Ascalon Settlement (you gain the assistance of 4 extra NPCs). ** The southwest corner (green dots on map) is secluded and easily missed. A few units sometimes spawn there after you've left. ** There are multiple, quick-moving Tengu patrols in the central-west area. Watch their patrol paths and pull carefully to avoid over-aggro. ** Fire Imps can easily wipe a bunched-up party with Rodgort's Invocation. Spread out before engaging to diminish this threat. ** Normally, there are no enemies on the yellow path, so you can save time by avoiding it. Occasionally, however, some Gypsie Ettins may spawn behind the Nebo Terrace portal, linked to the quest The Last Hog. If you have cleared the rest of the zone but the vanquish isn't complete, check to see if you have ettins there. * If you have already completed the first quest to get into Eye of the North in any campaign, you can re-enter the Crevasse at any time to repeat the quest. Historical note: Before the release of Factions, this area was home to Seaguard Ekarus, who lived in a Luxon Settlement and who offered the quest, Destroy the Kurzicks! Category:Kryta Category:Explorable areas (Prophecies)